Southern Bell
by cosmicgirl286
Summary: So what happens when Clary's mom moves then down to the south to be with her boyfriend, Luke? New friendship and romances maybe? Well read it and find out, all human Clace. My sailors mouth just might get a little out of control in some parts, so be on the look out. Enjoy my little minions
1. Chapter 1

Let me start by telling you, I was never cut out to live in the south. But I really can't argue when only one person is raising me. Take that back, I'm raising myself. Mom is just flirting over the phone with her rich boyfriend in the Georgia.

And with him being the entire southern gentleman that he is, he invited us to live after they were together. I was happy that she found someone else because my dad died when I was around 5, so I don't have very many memories of him.

But mom took up his option, so now I'm in a cramped car to millistown, Georgia from New York City. I said goodbye to Simon yesterday and Kaelie saw me off. She almost had me in waterworks.

"Call me when you get there, send me pictures and talk to people there Clare. I promise that they will not bite." She said through her sobs.

"I promise Kaelie. I don't know what I will do without you."

"You are going to be fine, just don't let people walk over you and sent me pictures of the boy there. I might need another reason to come and visit you." I was laughing my head off even now, thinking about it.

Our new home was supposed to be a big, fancy plantation house. Yeah right, most where burned down on the civil war. I'm scaring myself know, I learned something from history. History, uggh, my old teacher told us that there's was a whole lot different because they used different names than us, great.

"Clary, you need to get up. We are going to getting into the town in five minutes. You would want to miss your new home, now would you?"

This wasn't going to be my new home. I don't do outside, air you can breathe or only a town of about 6,000 people. New York was dark, dirty and loud. It was everything that I could of wanted. This was the total opposite.

It was a town that if you blinked you missed all of it, not that there was much to see. The tallest building was maybe about three stories tall and that was the court house. The stores bleed into house and the houses bleed into farms. Then came my new house, not even a mile from the town, at the end of Main Street.

They were right about the plantation house part, not so much the fancy. The thing was covered in tarps and metal pole supports. The porch was fully furnished with Doric columns. Mom's wonderful boyfriend was waiting on the porch swing, reading the Sunday paper, what a cliché.

"There are my two favorite girls. I'm so sorry about the construction, but the house was needed a couple of small touch ups. They should be out by Wednesday. Let's get you two inside, Clary looks like she might have a heat stroke."

Well, no one warned me about the humidity. How was I supposed to know that pants weren't all the suitable? The inside was even grander than the outside. It reminded me of all of the pictures that we saw of the Deep South wealth in history. I was living in it now.

"So, this is the house. Lot of blood and sweat put in trying to get it back into living condition. All of this was handmade in the town, even the furniture and stable out back. Everything here is at your full disposal, but pleases as before you go into the office. There are a lot of important papers."

Unloading the car took no time at all consider the fact that all of the construction guys came and helped us. Luke, my mom's boyfriend, told me that I could have any of the rooms upstairs since they slept downstairs. I basically have an entire floor to myself.

I picked the room at the very end of hallway with its own bathroom. It was a subtle creamy color with lace drapes. A four-poster bed was in the middle with silk bedding and a million pillows. Who needs a million pillows anyway? I had a little porch/ledge that they were almost looked like they were done with it, but the view was stunning.

I could see the forest and fields in the distance. The sun casted the most beautiful colors onto my pale skin and the white of the house. This would be beautiful with watercolors.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" A voice said from behind me. A boy with golden hair was standing on the ground under me, his smile was impeccable.

"Sure is. Not to be mean, but who are you?" I asked him

"Jace Wayland, the stable boy here. I heard that you are going to the high school this coming fall. Might I ask your name?" His accent was thick and heavy, beautiful and husky.

"Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary." I said to him.

"I think I like Clarissa better," the way that his 's's rolled off his tongue in my name was exotic and intoxicating "If you don't mind, I have to get going. Luke doesn't like if we stay here after hours. He thinks that once the sun goes down that no one should ever work, seems cruel."

I watch him stride off and climb into an old pickup truck. Before he was out of site he honked and waved at. I walked back into my room after he was long gone. I peeled out of my sticky clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. The sheets flowed against my skin as I slipped in.

I fell asleep easily, dream of deep accent, sunsets and golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Most of the new chapters for this story will come out on Monday or Tuesday, just depends on how lazy I want to be. High school is so hard. Listening to Daniel Sloss right now, god I freaking love him. He is Scottish, 22 and so gorgeous. I highly recommend him to all of you guys. Unless you are under 13, then just don't.**

**Well I got taken off of my meds so I a bit crazy and want to put all of my new stories on a schedule. I'm going to freaking hate this when I get back on my meds. Read and enjoy my little minions. **

Line break

The light was freaking blinding. I being the smart person that I was forgot to close the balcony windows last night. _Good job, Clary_ I said as I mentally slapped me.

I got up and pulled on a robe that was hanging up over my vanity chairs. Wait; there wasn't a vanity last night. I went over to it and note was attached to it.

_Hi Clary, it's Luke. I had this made for so that you don't have to use your bathroom all the times, they can jet pretty stuffy sometimes. _

_Anyway, you were not up when we came and checked on you, so we just headed into town to do some of your school supply shopping. Your mom said that you would go clothes shopping later._

_I left you a twenty on the fridge if you wanted pizza or Chinese food, but this kitchen is fully stocked. Our stable boy, Jace Wayland, is going to be here all day if anything and you need can't get ahold of us. I really hope that you enjoy yourself here._

_P.S. I have the chocolate hidden under the leather chair in the library if you want any._

I was kind of touched by the act that he was doing for us. Not a lot of people would do that for us. If they left then, what was the time now?

I looked over at the grandfather clock which read only 8:36. I checked my phone just to make sure it was right, which it was. Gosh it got bright during the morning here. I could normally make it to noon and not see the sun in New York.

All of my four boxes sat tucked in my big room. I'm pretty sure it was the size of our old living room. I took out my clothes and started to sort them into their new designated spots. Not that they wouldn't stay there for long, most would end up on my floor in days.

Everything was put up on spots and in order, only 9:13. It felt like it took five hours. _You haven't explored some of the house, Clary, _my inner voice said to me. Luke said the whole house was free except for the office, like I was going to ever go in there.

I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. I slipped on combat boots, ran a brush in my hair till it hung in nice waves and walked out of the room. I didn't really get to see the hallways because of the boxes in front of my face, threatening to trip me.

They were a soft mint green with blue accents painted in beautifully. All of the floors were a dark, rich wood that was incredibly smooth. If I was a kid, I would have slid down the banister.

The rest of the rooms were painted nice cream or subtle colors, giving it a warm feeling. This whole house felt that way, even if you were in the hottest part of summer. I was sitting on the kitchen island when I saw a glint of gold go past, Jace.

I almost ran into the backyard and to the stable. Jace was inside of this fenced in circle with a whip. The horse in with him was a stunning cream color like my room and a wicked black mane. He saw me as he was putting the horse back into a bigger field.

"Good morning to you Miss Clarissa. Who are you doing?" He asked me, that accent making my inside curb

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Clary? You don't need such formalities. I'm fine, thank for asking. And you?"

"Well, I like it, so tough. I'm fine, just working on taming this horse."

"I never rode a horse in my life, if you don't count a pony at the state fair. I'd really like to try."

"I work for you, if you want learn, all you have to do is ask." He said to me. I might actually learn to ride a horse.

"If I do, you promise that you will not tell anyone at school if I fall on my butt? And I mean pinkie promise." I said as I held out my pinkie to him over the fence.

"I promise to you, Miss Clarissa, that if I teach you and you fall on your butt, and then I will not tell the school about it," He said after he took my pinkie finger "Now let's go and see if there is a saddle that fits you."

Line break bababababaneyneyneyenryneynyenye

When we want into the barn, the first thing that was my horse that Jace had been training earlier. I drifted over towards it while Jace was digging through stirrups.

He was beautiful, the horse I mean. Its coat was like Jace's hair but the black of the mane had faded into parts of the neck. I pushed my hand out to him, seeing if I could get a lick from him. He started to come over to me and open his mouth, revealing his yellow teeth.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back, two seconds before the horse would have clamped his teeth on my jaw.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I didn't know that they bite. I really didn't know."

"It's okay; I wouldn't expect you to know. You are from the city; I doubt they have horses running around there for fun, going up all of them elevators." He couldn't pronounce elevator that entire well. Probably because the town doesn't have one.

"It looked harmless."

"Just remember, everything that is beautiful is damaged and deadly in one way or another. I found a saddle that should fit you and you will be riding buttercup."

We walk over to the very end stall. In it was the sweetest, looking horse in the world. It was this amazing patchwork of chestnut, white and gold. Jace stuck his hand in the stall and Buttercup came straight up to him, licking something out of his hand.

"Hold out your hand to her," he said to me "I can promise you that this one doesn't will not bite you, she just the sweetest, little thing ever."

I cautiously stick my hand out and Jace put a small, white cube in my hand. A sugar cube, of course the horse would like sugar. I tentatively put my hand in the stall and buttercup came over to me. My breath hitched, I started to pull back, but Jace caught my arm.

"This town is full of horse riders. You would seem strange of you were scared of one the nicest ones in town. Here, I will help you."

He moves his hand down to my wrist and pulls my hand slowly into the stall. Buttercup came back over to us and sniffed my hand. Her tongue shot down and took the cube with it. Jace pulled his hand away from me and buttercup nuzzles her snout it my hand.

"See, this one is nice. You tried to pet an untamed one, which isn't one of the smartest moves you can make." He said as he stepped into stall, put the saddle on her back and climbed under her.

"Then why were you in a closed in fence with one?" If I couldn't touch it, then why did he get to play with it?

"I was working on taming it. Luke wanted it to be a present for you once you got here, thinking that breaking would only take a couple of days.

The damn thing nearly killed me the first time I got in the pen with him. Luke decided that he would never want you on something that dangerous, ever. Excuse me for swearing, mom say that you should never swear in front of a lady."

I watched him for the next couple minutes and continued to stoke buttercup.

"All, right miss, left foot right in here." I pulled away over the horse's head and walked over to Jace. I put my hands on his shoulders and put my foot in the holder thing.

"Now grab the right side of the saddle, push on your left leg and swing your right leg up and over." Easier said than done, I don't have any leg muscles. I almost slipped off the side if Jace wasn't there to guide me and by guide I mean hands on hips.

It was definitely a different point of view three extra feet up; even then Jace seemed to be a giant. I only graze about 5 feet; he is like 6'2.

"Now, you really don't have to do much today. Just hold onto the reigns and don't pull on them. Enjoy the ride."

He grabbed the little horn attached to the saddle and let us out of the stall. I had to say that it was a little weird at first, but it kind of subsided after we were out of barn.

He let us into a small ring and let go of the saddle. "What did you do that for?" I asked

"You are going to have to learn to ride without someone holding on to keep you straight. Squeeze your calves against her sides to get her to go."

"It will not hurt right? She is too sweet to hurt."

"No, I don't think that you could ever have enough force to actually hurt her. I will walk beside you."

I squeezed her sides lightly and she got the message to walk, but really slow. Jace was walking pretty fast to keep up first. It was kind of funny watching him struggle. I started laughing quietly, but not silent because Jace heard me.

"You just dive head first into this didn't you, squeeze again for some real fun."

I barely moved and buttercup broke into a run. We were almost about the fence when she made a sharp turn, thank god I didn't fall on my butt in front of him. He didn't need to see my clumsy side so soon. I managed to stop the horse and Jace jogged over to us.

"You know that was pure evil, right." I said to him

"You were doing really great. And I couldn't help it; I'm going to have to your aid sometime. I only thought to get that part over quickly."

"Well, I'm clumsy so you might have plenty of chances."

"I look forward to the days, Clarissa."

We spent most of the day trying to teach me how to ride. As if I would pick up all of this stuff in one lesson. Jace left to get on a black horse of his own. I never fell off, but I almost did a couple of times. This might be making me a little more balanced.

I might have spoken to soon. When Jace was going to help me off, I panicked a little bit. I might have let the wrong foot leave the stirrup and I tumbled down. Well I would've if Jace wasn't there to catch me in his arms.

He put me down a little quicker than I would've liked. He soon made up for that.

"I told you that I would come to your aid soon." He said with a breathtaking smile. All that I could do is smile and nod.

"You should go and take a hot bath; your legs are going to be pretty sore tomorrow. If you don't mind, I have to finish up my chores for today."

"Okay, I will leave it to you. Bye Jace."

"Bye, Clary." I turned and walked away. I got up to my room, jumping up and down, giggling like a schoolgirl. This place might actually turn out to be good.

**So how did all of you like it? Please review and follow me. I have a new story coming out soon, but you can only know that if you follow me. So just follow me and all the amazing writers on this site. **

**And I will post one of your story names on the next chapter, but you have to tell me it. I will not go and look for which one that I want to pick from.**

**If you instant message me and say a turn twister, then I will tell you the story of how I broke my best guy friend's tailbone. No joke. I love you my little minions**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the terribly long wait for this next chapter. This one should be released on Monday or Tuesday. It depends on how much work I get done over the week end. So that's about it, not much going on. Read and enjoy my little minions.**

I was lying on my bed, trying to draw my new room so that I could send it to Kaelie and Simon, when I headed a knock at my door.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry that I didn't get you today all that much. First day in new house and I leave you all by yourself. You must have been..."

"Your fine mom, I got to hang out with Jace today. He taught me a little bit about riding a horse. You would really like him, such a sweetheart."

"About that, I need to talk to you about Jace. He works for Luke because he needs community service for his parole. He doesn't treat girls all the best way either. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken, darling."

"You don't know that, mom. Jace is nice, kind and a perfect gentleman. He might be on parole, but that doesn't mean that he is bad with girls."

"I know that people can change, I didn't think that I could ever date someone like Luke who was all business. Anyway, tell me more about you learning to ride."

We sat and talked for hours, something that we never really did. I could tell that my mom was getting pretty tired, so I told her to go and get some sleep.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Luke is having some dinner party with his biggest investors that live in town. So tomorrow we have to go and get you a dress for it. I think that we could go shopping around noon. They really have some cute stuff downtown."

"Kay mom, now go and get some sleep before you fall asleep walking down the steps."

"Night, Clary. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

I sat for a couple more hours, trying to figure out the position of everything in my room. My eyelids were falling to; sleep was definitely the best choice right now.

Time break

I woke up easier than I did yesterday, mainly because it was a Sunday, not a Saturday. Hello, have you ever meet a teenager that wakes up easy in a Saturday. If you know someone like that, than they might just have something wrong with their brain.

I trudged out of my room and down stairs. Note to self, don't walk in socks around here, floors are very slippery. I almost fell on my butt twice going down steps. The kitchen smell filled with me a warm, sugary smell.

My mom and Luke were sitting at the bar eating something made of bread. They looked up and smiled at me warmly when they finally figured out that I was down stairs.

"Good morning, Clary. I didn't get to see you at all yesterday. Would you care for some French toast?" Luke asked me, so that was that stuff was.

"I'm allergic to cinnamon (**I am too, never had cinnabon in my life**), sorry to disappoint you or to seem rude." I told him

"That's the great thing about it, Clary; there isn't any cinnamon in them. They taste almost the exact same as normal ones. You can finally try them."

I walked hesitantly over to the plate waiting for me. How could you make French toast without cinnamon? Is it supposed to an important ingredient? I pulled myself up onto the chair.

I lifted the fork with the mysterious food at the end to my mouth and my mouth taste buds exploded. The sweetness of the vanilla and the stickiness of the syrup collided perfectly against each. The texture was amazing, at least now I sort of knew what French toast tastes like.

I scrambled to get the rest of it into my stomach. I can see what the fuss over this food was now. I was one my second plate full when my mom talked again today.

"So, clary, have you thought about what you want to wear for tonight? There are a couple of little shops that we could check out. They should have something that you would like to wear at the dinner."

"What would I have to wear to this dinner? I don't know how formal it is, I don't want to look underdressed the first time someone in the town will actually see me."

"A simple skirt or dress should be fine, nothing to heavy. We wouldn't want you passing out due to the heat. I'm pretty sure that you aren't accustomed to the heat at the moment." Luke said.

"That sounds fine, just let me go and get ready. Then we can go and shop, mom." I said as I sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Take your time sweetie." She said

I walked out of the kitchen and back up the steps. At least this time I didn't almost fall up the steps or on the floor. My floor was decorated with the beautiful pattern of my lace curtains of flowers and swirls.

My bathroom held the same amount of elegance that my room held. It was around a quarter the size of my room. The bathtub was one of those really that sat in the middle of the room with the curved sides. The sink and mirror looked like an old movie star's makeup area. Every product that you think of, they were on my table thing. (**I don't know what those things a called. If you know please tell me.)**

The bath was so relaxing. The tub was made of porcelain, porcelain. Who has a tub made out of porcelain? I do, it's me. The products on the table made my skin so smooth; it was like I was half silk or something.

I pulled out a green hi-lowish shirt (**it's one of those shirts with the little tails. I love those shirts)** and white shorts. Ohh this would go perfect with my combat boots. Still get to add a little bit of city to my country look.

Mom was waiting for me by the car with her keys in hand.

"Well you just took your merry little time now didn't you? Did you enjoy yourself in self-indulgence?" she said teasingly as we stepped into the car.

"Well if you saw my bath room and what was in it, then you would take forever as well. There is enough makeup in there to last me well over a year, my skin color and everything is a perfect match." I told her

She pulled around our fountain and onto the road "I sent copies of most of your stuff to him ahead of time so he could stock up for you. He got everything, didn't he?"

"And then some," I replied "A sales women must have helped him or more like bought the store."

"He was excited to finally have a kid in the house. He doesn't know how this whole helping out works. So shut your mouth and be grateful. We are here."

The town seemed a little bigger than when we were coming through the first time and older. Everything still had all of its old structure and paint. The paint needed a redo about 5 years ago. The tallest building had to be around three or four stories tall, which was the government house.

The first of the shops that we checked out was way to girly. Not say that I'm not, but I don't need a million sparkles per square centimeter. The second was a little better, but not much. Most of the stuff was handmade, which was cool, but I don't know if it was just going to fall to piece that first time I wear it.

The finally shop was perfect. It tucked back into an alleyway that didn't look all that heavily traveled. The shop was an interesting mix of old and modern. All of the lace was made into the newest styles that you would see in New York. I loved it.

Most of the clothes were fall and spring colors like blues, greens and red-orange. It was actually pretty cool. Then the prefect little dressed popped out into my line of vision. The lady that worked behind the counter lifted up a white, lacey dress.

"Miss, is that dress for sale?" I asked her nicely

"Not really, this is a new piece that my daughter has been working on. She designs most of the things that you see here. I just have not the girl that would be able to fit into the dress, the girls around here are too skinny or there leg muscles. But you do look like you could fit. Would you try it on for a reference for her?" she said

She carefully handed over the dress to me. She walked me towards the back of the store, three stalls sat in the back that was covered in hipster stickers and sayings. The material was soft with a little bit a roughness to it. I looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what I say.

This girl that was in front of me wasn't me, but an older and more stunning looking me. My curls weren't frizzy and unmanageable, but sleek and sexy. Wow, I never knew that a dress could do this much for you.

I stepped out and my mom and the lady gasped. Each of them went on their rants about how beautiful I was and how much older I looked.

"It seems to fit perfectly. The dress is yours if you want it. I will make sure that my daughter doesn't make anything like it so that you don't have to worry about anyone stealing from you. I can't believe that I found someone that I would fit."

I walked back into the changing room after their minutes of praise. This dress made all of the difference in who I was going to be. If I wore this to school and no one else could get their hands on it, I would be envied. How many people could find a dress like this?

I continued to look at myself for a while, something that I never really did. I kept on looking even after I took it off. I seemed better somehow, like a tiny little change that makes a person just glow or look like a superstar.

**How did you guys like it? Please review me down below; it's only about an inch or two depending on what you are reading this on. Thank you for continuing to stick with this even if I fail at getting the chapters up on time. And if my friend Noah is reading, is squish your face with my fingers.**

**I can squish everyone else's to if you don't mind or think that it's creepy. It might just be a little creepy in a couple of peoples mind. So who was scene the trailer for American Horror Story Coven. It looks so amazing. Anyway, I love you my little minions.**


	4. Chapter 4

After we got home, I rushed upstairs to hand my dress up. I didn't want wrinkle in it now would I.

"Clary, would you please come and help me star cooking some of this stuff. We are feeding nine people; this isn't going to be an easy task." My mom yelled

"Yeah. I will be there in a second." I yelled back

The kitchen was filled with all kinds of ingredients and instruments. Most of the space was covered with all of the cooking tools, filling the room with a blinding light.

"Why is it so shiny in here? And since when do you cook, let alone for nine people." I asked

"Well its not like we can run and get McDonalds. Plus they want a home cooked meal. We have business guest coming over," She said "So we are going to make pork chops, green bean casserole, scalloped potatoes and he wants some kind of dessert. Any ideas on that part?"

I was jumping up and down when I saw the ingredients up close "Yes mocha-chip meringues."

And with that we set to work. After 3 hours, I was covered in flour and all kinds of things. My hair looked like I was a seventy eight year old lady. This was going to take forever to get out of my hair.

And I was right. If you have ever gotten oil paint on your hair at all, it was almost like that. It took about five washes to make sure that I got all of the title flour particles out of my hair. Now I was going to have to deal with my insane amount of curls.

I sat in front of my mirror in a robe, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I had all of these products and pins, but they were made for thin hair. But there was just enough pins to hold up all of my hair, I couldn't tell you for how long.

The pins that worked for my hair had little pearls at the end making my hair look fancy and elegant. But what about my makeup. I brushed some lite powder and blush on, sweeper the mascara brush and swiped a peach lip gloss across my lip.

I went over to my dress and slipped it on. My makeup, hair and dressed all looked perfect. Sweet, I wasn't really even trying all that hard, success. Wait what shoes I would wear. I only wear converse or my combat boots.

I flung open my closet. Thank goodness, mom had finally gotten those cowboy boots that I wanted when I heard that we were going to be moving here. I slipped them on and checked out the time. 4:57, crap our guest was going to be here in three minutes.

I rushed down stairs and barely made it to the kitchen when the doors bell ran, signaling that they were here. I stayed behind and finished setting the food onto each person's plate. I hoped that I and mom made all of this right.

"You simply have to meet, my daughter Clarissa. She is simply a sweetheart." I heard my mom said. She was always bragging about me.

A whole bunch of people walked through the door that I did and didn't recognize. My mom and Luke were obviously some of them, but the others no. The two oldest were obvious the parents. They all had dark hair and blue eyes, except for the girl.

The girl had the raven black hair like the others, but her eyes were extremely dark. I could badly see her pupils from her irises. Just then a little boy stepped through the door.

"If you don't get here right now Jace, I'm going to eat all of your food before you can. Oh, you must be Clary," he came up and shook my hand violently like little kids do "Why is your hair red? We haven't had a red-haired person I town before."

"Max, you can't go around and ask people why they are a certain way. It nice to see you again. Clarissa." Jace stumbled through the door, badly noticing me.

"What, you know her Jace?" The dark eyed girl said. Oh crap, was she like his girlfriend or something, I mean they didn't look anything alike.

"I'm here almost every day. Why wouldn't you think that I wouldn't know her, Izzy?" Izzy so her name was Izzy.

"It so nice to meet you. I can tell that we are going to me the best of friends," he accent was just as thick as Jace's. She leaned in for a hug, when she stopped. "Wait, you are the one that fits my dress. Mom how could you not tell me that she was the one."

It all fit into place now. The lady from the store was the one in front of me. "I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you before. I feel so bad about that."

"It's okay, I was just about to say something. But as normal, Izzy beats everyone to it." The lady said to her

"I'm so going to have to make your clothes now. I already have your measurements. Don't even think about say no, you are getting them anyway."

"You girls can talk later, but we should go and eat so that the food that these two cooked for us doesn't go cold. I heard that they made baked pork chops with potatoes. You like those don't you, max?" Luke said with max shaking his head like it might fall off.

The dinner was going really well. I was seating between Izzy and her other brother Alec. Jace sat across from me and barely took his eyes from me. We kids were talking about all of our own stuff with the adults talking about business or something like that.

"So, Clary, are you going to be going to Idris high? I would be great for all of you to go to the same school." Izzy's mom, Mrs. Lightwood said

"Well, I guess. Mom said that I has the only school around for miles." I said

"That fantastic. I wonder if we will have the same schedule and everything." She babbled on.

Finally the dinner had finished, so went to go and get the dessert. After stay in the oven after all of this time, they were still warm and ready to melt. I took my time carefully putting the last details on the plates when I heard the door open behind me.

"I will be out in a minute. Just tell everyone to hold their horses." I said jokingly

"Well that might be offensive to some of the people around here, but if you insist on telling them I will." A deep voice boomed behind me.

I spun on the heel of my foot quickly, which was a terrible idea. Mom must of missing a patch of flour because I slipped and fell. I would of hit my head on the corner if the counter had someone not of caught. I looked up to see someone that I never would of thought.

**Duhn duhn duhn. CLIFFHANGER, my first on ever. I'm so proud of myself. So anyway, I'm pulling the best prank on my best friend. I'm making her think that I have a boyfriend named Nat. Which is why the beginning of "boredum school" is like that.**

**The plan is to fake it as long as I can. Wish me luck. Review and follow this story, my other stories, and any good ones you read and follow me please. It puts a smile on my face cheeks. I love you my little minions**


	5. Chapter 5

I look up into probably the bluest set of eyes you could ever think of. The blue of the deepest sea or of the sunniest sky. I knew that I was looking into the eyes of Alec Lightwood. I nearly fell out of his arms again and onto the floor, but his iron grip was still around my waist. He helped me stand up and make sure that I wouldn't fall on my face again.

"Are you going to be okay? We wouldn't need you cracking your head open all over the desserts." He said sarcastically. That might have been the only thing that he had said directly to me all night, why now?

"Yeah," I said with my face in a fitful rage of red. I really needed to work on keeping my blushing down "Tell everyone that I will be in a minute, just have to get the rest of the treats onto the tray. Go and sit back down so they will not miss you." In other words, please get out of here before I embarrass myself even more and you can tell the entire school about it before we all start.

"As you wish." He said as he backed out of the room slowly. I released a breath that I didn't even know that holding in as the door finally closed. Laughter sounded from the other room; no doubt that he had told tell about what had happened just moments ago between the two of us.

I finished placing all of the treats upon the tray and smooth down my dress. Here goes nothing, as said to myself I pushed the door open with my side. The trays never wobbled or jiggled push my way through everything in the room. Good thing that I got my instability in the kitchen then in front of all these people. I would probably never hear the end of it for mom about getting some balance.

They all clapped as I careful placed the trays down on their fancy little holders. They were probably just mocking me for the fact that I fell back in the kitchen. Max and Jace were both smiling brightly at me, yeah they were all making fun and Alec had not spared them any of the details of the event.

"This looks delicious, Clary. Your mother told us that you made these all by yourself," Mrs. Lightwood said before she took a bite of her dessert. Her eyes widened and a smile emerged along her lip "Well if anyone can make this, I will simply have to have the recipe. These would be most splendid for when the girls come over for tea.

Everyone else seemed to think that same way as well, that my recipe was good. Truth is told that I got this off of the internet when I was little and mom and I have just perfected it over the years of making then. It was still nice to be appreciated for something that I managed to do all by myself, that didn't include me tripping over something or nothing and making a complete mess and fool of myself.

Jace wouldn't stop staring at me for the rest of the night. You had all night dude and you choose when I'm half asleep to stare at me. He was probably looking out to the window, trying to figure out some way to get out of this boring dinner. What seemed like seconds later, there entire family was getting ready to go back to their house and out the front door of the house.

I stood off to the side of everyone on the porch, next to the swing in half shadows. Mom was down my their cars, that right they brought three cars in total, hugging and talking to Mrs. Lightwood while Luke was joking around with Mr. Lightwood.

Jace came over to me quickly, his eyes seemed like they were going a million miles a minute in their gold castings. He pulled my hand up, pressed something into it and pulled me into a hug.

He whispered into my ear while he was hunched over "Don't open it till you are in your room alone. Your mom might take it away from you if she sees it." What was he giving me, a note or illegal contraband? He scurried away as fast as he had come.

Izzy quickly took his place in the whole hugging thing. Seriously, what with all of these people and their hugging, it is pretty unsanitary. I hugged her back since I really didn't have any choice in the matter

"I will be at the diner tomorrow for lunch. You will have job there and you will keep it there. Don't worry if someone says something to you about being an out of town. Just tell them you and I are friend and they will shut there traps real quick like. If they don't, just tell them to shut their damn mouth." She said as she relinquished her hold on me.

"Why are you so nice to me? I barely even know who you are and you don't know anything about me. Most people aren't normally this nice to complete strangers."

"I have a good feeling about you, Clary. I think that you and I are just going to be the best of friends, no matter what. I hope that you can come to see that too." Did this girl think that she was psychic or could see into the future? She flounced away and into one of their cars, while they pull away she stuck her hand out the window and waved goodbye to me.

There lights faded slowly down the road and disappeared into the night. Just like that, my new friends were gone, and I was left with my mom and Luke again. They were okay, but other teenagers would be pretty nice as well.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to turn in for the night. Can you please clean up the dinner mess?" I asked polity. I really want to see what Jace said had to wait for.

"Sure sweetie, just remember that you have the." I never heard the end of what she was going to say to me. I bolted upstairs and to my room. I probably flew up a foot when I jumped up on my bed, almost losing the note. I carefully peeled open the carefully folded lines and read:

_So, I'm guessing that you finally opened this. I really don't know what time you opened it exactly, but thank you. Below is my phone number, text me when you get done reading._

_737-6461_

_From,_

_Jace_

His handwriting was neat and straight, much like himself. Even his handwriting took after his physical appearance. I punched the number into my contact and sent him a message

Normal= clary

_Italics= Jace_

Hey, thank you for giving me your phone number.

_No problem. I thought that you wouldn't want to be stuck in that house all of the time with no one to talk to besides adults. Not that there is anything wrong with talking to adults. _

It might become a little boring if that is all that you are able to talk to

_Haha, you are a very funny girl Clarissa. I can't wait to see if you are going to be in any of my classes for school. I'm sure that we will have a hoot._

Well, we can have a hoot as long as you promise not to turn me into an owl. I don't think that my mom will be very keen on the idea of a bird daughter.

_I promise that I will not turn you into an owl, well not just this second. ;)_

Jace Wayland uses Emoticons. I never would of thought that you would be a guy to use emoticons.

_And what sort of guys use emoticons?_

My friend Simon always said that if a guy used emoticons then he was lying, faking it or gay. They could be in or out of the closet, but they were still gay.

_Tell me; was this Simon a sports player or gay?_

Simon didn't play sports, but he wasn't gay. That was always what went through his head when he saw a guy use an emoticon.

_Well if a guy used a winky face on me and I would think that he was gay as well._

I'm pretty sure that that never was happened to him before.

_Well, I would love to debate this even more with you, but Max fell asleep on the car ride home. I'm the only person that ever carries him into the house now._

He is probably just mooching off of you so that he doesn't have to walk. I know that I would do the same thing as him. Good night Jace.

_Probably, sweet dreams Clarissa_

End of conversation

What a discussion, I had only ever had talks like that with Simon. Oh crap, I promised that I would call him as soon as I got settled in. I guess you could say that I was settled in now.

I push his contact and listened to the ringer, finally he picked up "Clary Frey, I was expecting your call." He answered the phone

"It's nice to hear that voice of yours. Man to I have a story to tell you Si." I went on tell him everything in accurate detail as possible. It was almost like he was with me on the bed like old time when we would sleep over at each other's house. We spent half of the night talking till he complained that he had band practice tomorrow morning and needed sleep. The little liar just wanted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone. If it's your first time reading this, then welcome to this crazy little story. I hope that you can catch in to everything that goes on. Read and enjoy my little minions. That you the readers.**

**I promised sponsorship and I got one of you to do it so congrats to you: Narissa. I think that it is freaking awesome that you live down in Australia and thank you for your support. **

"Mom, what am I supposed to wear to a job interview like this? I hardly doubt that this is going to be like anything like the city jobs." I yelled from my bedroom

I had been up for at least 45 minutes trying to figure out what I could wear. My closet was for the city during the summer, not the country work day.

"You really don't have to yell Clary. The house echoes a lot, it's not like there is traffic that you have to compete with," She was stand in my door frame "May I come in and help you?"

"No, i screamed for your help to only let you stay in the doorway at beckon call," she gave me an evil look for my sarcasm "Sorry, yes mom you can come in here and help, please."

She walked over and ruffled thought most of my shirts "What about the blue top with a white pair of pants. That should be fine shouldn't it?"

"Sure. Now get out, I need to change"

Skip to about 1 hour later

"I will be back in about an hour. I'm just going to go and get some of your school stuff worked out. You will do great." My mom said as I got out of the truck

"Thanks mom," she pulled off down the road "Well, here goes nothing." I said to myself as I pushed the door open.

It was every generic dinner that the movies seemed to show that had small towns in the south starring in them. All of the leather was wore down on the seats, a decent amount of people were sitting there eating or reading a paper and the place smelled like bacon and eggs. Now I just want to work here for the smell alone.

A older looking man walked up to me and spoke "Well what can I do for you today, little miss?"

"Well, I just moved here with my mom and someone pointing out that you were looking for a waiter or waitress and I thought that I might want to apply if that was okay with the owner. Could you mind pointing them out to me?"

"Well, miss, you are looking at him. Name is Hodge Starkweather, but most people will normally just call me Hodge. And if you follow me to the back to the office, we can get your interview done real quick like."

So I did, I followed him through the dinner and back past the kitchen. That by the way smelled 20xs as better as the seating area. The office was tucked into the back by a set of stairs that lead upwards. Inside was lined with bookshelves and paper, giving everything a homey feel to it.

"Well first thing first, I might just want to know your name." He said taking out a pen and paper.

"Clarissa Frey, but most people just call me Clary. If you need my full name it is Clarissa Adele."

"Is this your first time trying to get a job, Clary. Don't worry; it will not affect your chance at all."

"To be honest with you yes. The only real job that I had was babysitting the kids that used to live above me. I didn't need an interview for that."

"We aren't all that serious around here. So, Clary, how old are you?''

"I just turn 16 a month ago. I do have a learners permit as well."

"Great, so I assume that you will be going to the local high school as well?"

"Yes, my mama is going to get the paperwork filled out as we speak so that I'm all set up for this coming year."

"Great, now why do you want this job and what do you think that you could attribute to this restraint."

"Well, I very good under pressure, people tell me that I have a great way with people, but mostly children and I make sure that everyone is as comfortable as they can possibly be."

We sat in silence for a while. He was stroking the goatee on his chin and constantly looking down at the paper or me. The wait was terrifying. What if he was thinking of rude things to say to me about my generic answers?

"Well Clary, what if I told you that I want you to start today, right now to be exact."

"Are you playing with me? You're not just saying something to get my hopes up."

"Why would anyone do something like that? You would make a wonderful addition to our family. For the rest of the day you are just going to be seating people. But once you get everything done, you can start helping around with the tables."

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much. This is really great; oh my mom will just be so ecstatic. So I don't have a uniform or anything like that, right?" It was really going to suck if I was going to have some really old uniform

"No no no. We never had uniforms and we never will, so don't worry. Uniforms just really don't go with the whole theme we have going on, or that is what Magnus our waiter say."

"Magnus works here; I think that I know him."

"Of course you know him; you just meet me last night. Don't say that you have already up and forgot me. It would just rip my heart in two." A voice sounded behind me. I whipped around and there he was.

"Since you two know each other, would you help her around for the day? She is going to start really working in about a week. I just need you to look after her and make sure Celine doesn't bite her head off or anything."

"Sure," Magnus said as he pulled me out of the office "Don't worry about Celine, she will not mess with you if you're with me. And maybe because you and Jace just might be an item?" He pulled me down to the little couch behind the greeting table (**what are those things called; it's where you walk up and tell how many people are in your party.)**

"My and Jace, you have got to be kidding. There is no way in a million years that Jace would see me as anything more than his bosses basically stepdaughter. I might have a better chance with Izzy little brother, Max." My face felt flushed

"I saw the way that he was looking at you. Trust me; it looked like you were more delicious than the food. On the topic of food, it was amazing. Izzy can't cook worth crap." he said.

"Well why don't you remind me of that the next time that you are dying for food and there is no one else that will cook you food. So it seems that are little Clary got the job. I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about it." Izzy stood in front of us in black shorts and a blue top.

"Would that be a table for one, Miss?" I said snotty.

"Haha, very funny Clary. My mom said that if it was okay with your family, you can spend the night and my mom can just take you into town tomorrow for your job." Oh yeah, this job was an all day a week kind of thing. Crap, there goes my sleeping in.

"Sure, I just have to ask my mom when she comes back, but she really does anything that will get me out of the house so count on it being a yes."

"Great, I will be back around closing so then we can pick you up." And with that she strut back through the front door.

"Is she always like that, the whole never taking no for an answer?"

"Yes, that is Izzy constant personality. You better get used to it because I think that she made you her personal project and new best friend. Thank for that by the way."

"What did I do that deserves thanks?"

"I was her last pet project. And let me tell you, you will not really leave her hip for the next three months."

**Time Break, end of Clary's sift hahahahjajakkakakaiaiakmkam**

We were like that for the rest of the day, sitting, talking, slipping several times about how much Jace apparently loved me, and the occasional customer wanting to eat or pay. Pretty simple, just look and see what tables are open and seat them there. If they wanted to pay just punch in how much you were putting or taking out of the register.

Izzy strode in through the door, 5 minutes till closing. "Are you ready to go? Your mom already dropped off some clothes for you and you can use any shower stuff of mine if you need to." she tapped her foot.

"Will you just give me a minute to put my jacket?"

"No." she replied. As soon as my hand slipped through the last sleeve, she gripped my wrist and ran out the door. I on the other hand almost topped down the steps in front of the door. She open up the passenger door of a small car and climbed into the driver side.

She sped off toward the beginning of the town and makes a sharp left. My head struck the window with a loud thud, so much for not getting a headache at my first all-girl sleepover.

"Geez, Izzy, will you be a little careful. I am not built like your family, I'm tiny."

"Max is tiny and he loves it. Then again Max thinks that it is hilarious when he falls off of the trampoline headfirst. I guess most small people don't like to be thrown around. (**I'm around 5'3 and I know that I sure don't like to be.)**

Any way, we are here. Don't worry about anyone bugging us. Everyone is still working."

"You don't have to work?" What teenager didn't have to work during the summer?

"I'm the princess of the family. I just stay home and design clothes for mom."

From the size of their house I could see why they could afford for Izzy to sit at home all day and just draw my dream job. It was my new house, but 10xs as grand. It made my new house look like a cardboard box. Their house was completely finished and painted perfect white. The details atop of the pillars where painstaking perfect.

"You're not a Princess Iz. You are like a royal pain in the ass," That voice was so familiar. I turned around and there was the golden boy himself, his golden hair shining for the setting sun "Hey there Clary, fancy seeing you around here." he said with a devious smile

**What did us thinks? You all know what to do, Favorite, Follow and review please with a cherry on top. You will make a very certain person's day very happy. Cough me cough. Sorry about the coughing, I have allergies. These things just really suck, you know. Hey you want to talk, not without a giant snot coming out of your nose or hacking like an old man. **

**My friend has one of those coughs where you sound like an old man that smokes, so I call him the old man. He also has a deep voice for a teenager. I mean like a Morgan freeman deep voice, kind of creepy. Tell me if any of your friends are like that or are just really weird in some way. I don't want to be the only person that has friends that are weird.**

**Well I will see, well not literally see you, next week or if you read my other stuff then in two days. Thank you for all of the love and support that you guys have given me. I love you my little minions.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what in the world bring you around here? And with Izzy, might I add." Jace asked

"Like you're the only one around here that can have a female friend, Jace. Clary is going to be spending the night."

"Run, Clary, run fast. Once you hang out with her for more than three hours, you will never get away. Trust me; I know from experience, I'm stuck with her 24-7."

"Oh, go and fix something why don't you. Come on Clary or we are going to be stuck here all freaking day talking to this luge nut."

She dragged me out of the garage and into the house. The house was ten times as grand as the outside, if that was even possible. The flooring was made out of smooth marble, which was heated. Mostly, each wall held some kind of artwork, from Picasso to unknown artists. The whole house was painted in a lovely grey that made almost everything meld together in harmony. The only downside was that the place had three flights of steps to get up to all if the bedrooms.

Izzy's room was an outcast compared that rest of the house in general. Black covered her walls with what seemed like glitter thrown into the paint. The floor was carpet, but you can't really see it with black clothes and shoes scattered around the entire place. It was like a tornado went through her room, and then threw up everything it had ever eaten.

Izzy flopped down on the bed, "I'm so sorry about Jace. He could be such a pain in the ass some times. No I take that back, all the time, he is a pain all of the time. I'm sorry you have to deal with him most of the time."

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to terribly bad. He started to teach me how to ride a horse and saddle it a bit. He said that I was a born natural." I said with pride, I could ride a horse now.

"Jace does that to all of girl that he wants to be with. And I'm not talking about being in a relationship with him. He doesn't do the whole relationship thing. Come to think about it, no one in my family does except Alec, mom and dad."

"That's half of your family, Iz. And why doesn't he do relationships, he seem like he can charm a girl pretty easily?" Yeah, I was one of the girls to fall for that charm of his.

"Jace is too much of a bad boy to do relationships. He says that the whole thing would ruin the parole-bad boy thing he had going on. Honestly between us, he is just being a giant dickhead about the court ordered service."

"Why does he have parole if he has lived with you guys? It seems like your parents would never let you guys do something stupid like that." Seriously, what did this guy do to get in trouble?

"Jace hasn't always lived here with us, only for about the past year or two. His life took a turn and he made bad choices. We were friends with his parents, they died in a car crash, and we took him in when he got in trouble at the foster home. It is not my story to feel; you have to ask Jace about it."

I sat down on the chair for a desk. "So his parents died, I know what that feels like. Well I partially know what it feels like." Crap I was talking out loud and Izzy jaw was on the floor in shock.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that your mom was single until she met Luke or something. I didn't know that you had a dad once." She looked sincerely sorry for me.

I probably looked like a kicked puppy, all sad and depressed. This is what she needed to think of me now as my first friend.

"It's okay, you didn't know. He died when I was around ten, so it was really tough on me and mom. Luke was the first and only guy that she has seen since dad. She said that no one could ever fill the entire whole in her heart left by dad though. We try to avoid talking about it as much as possible." Yeah I was defiantly going to be looking like a kicked puppy by the end if the night.

"If you don't mind, how did it happen? I really don't want to intrude or anything along those lines."

"He took me to the bank to open up a savings account for college. All my money that I have ever saved was going to go into it, not much but he had a good thousand to put into it as well. It skipped along with my fire curls, as he called the, following suit. Most people said I looked 6 at the time, buy I was ten.

Right before we could open my account, bank robbers came in and locked us all in, guns and everything. I remember screaming for my life, trying to get away from anyone that tried to touch me, as if my screaming would drive them away or take me and my father to a new, safe place like home in my mom's arms. I watched him die as they shot him, he was protecting me because I wouldn't keep my mouth shut.

It was going to be me that was going to die, not him. The clearest thing I can remember is the shortest one of the, the one that shot my dad, told me that he was sorry that he sot him, right he did. He even tried to stop my dad from dying, pushing on his chest with might. I could tell he was only around 12 years-old. Me and mom left that town and went to New York, never looking back."

I might as well if told her the truth, what else was I supposed to tell her, a lie. She didn't seem as shock as when she found out that I didn't have a dad anymore, look like most people. They never knew how to react, Simon knew because he had lost his father too, to the how everything went down.

Izzy did one of the nicest things that anyone had ever done for me. She walked over and hugged me, like family would without any hesitation from either if us. I hugged her back, which surprised me because I really didn't like PDA from people other than my mom, with all of the force that she was giving me. She cried and I didn't, I had told the story to too many newspapers to say it without tears anymore.

Jace POV

I stood outside of Izzy room once they had been inside for a little bit. It wasn't like they were ever going to know that I was there listening to them speaking. I just want to know if they were going to talk or were talking about myself. I never guessed that they were going to talk about what they did.

First, Izzy talked about me and my family, which I had already told her that the topic was severely off topic for anyone that I didn't tell myself. Then, came Clary's dad, well crap.

Second, I didn't think that girls would tell each other something that secret at their very first sleepover with each other. I should not of snooped for as long as I did.

But this was insane; I could see the whole thing happing in front if me by her voice. I could picture a little Clary skipping along with a plastic purse and a man that I could make out. I could see her crying and screaming when her dad died in front if her eyes. Why was this entire thing so clear and vivid to me?

I knew this, shit. I knew that she look familiar to me. I had pushed this so fear back I didn't think that it would ever surface again. I had to call Will or Jem and tell them what was going on exactly.

**Cliffy hanger, I think that I'm pretty good at them. Unless some of you guys figured then out, in that case crap. I really hope that you haven't figured out the whole connection of Clary and Jace.**

**I cracked my entre back the other day. I was going over an inflatable wall and did a scorpion. It when, for the people that don't know, your legs curved back and touch you head. It is not pleasant at all for your information.**

**But two cute guys were apparently trying to rush to my side to carry me of into the sunset. I'm kidding about the set, but two guys were about to fight to carry me. Jokes on them because I could walk so they fought over nothing. I'm not the prettiest girl in school, so I don't know why they were fighting to help me. Please message me the answer.**

**How did you all like it? Please favorite, follow and review every good story that you see coughminecough. I love you my little minions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so so sorry for not uploading last week. Truth be told that I didn't upload is because I'm extremely lazy and I had a bit of a block for this story. But I'm back on it and have it worked out. And I have been way too distracted by Black Veil Brides and Andy Biersack. I have a problem.**

**Read and enjoy my little minions**

Clary POV

So I got home and basically stayed in my room for the rest of the summer that I wasn't working. Izzy came and ate lunch with me every day and that was great. There was just something a little uneasy her family and Jace. My distance was best kept away from them. They did take me out to a little pond that no one else in the town really knew about.

_Flashback_

Izzy had me all dressed up in a solid black bikini that showed off too much if you ask me. She complained that we all need to do one big thing before one of Jace's cousins got here and messed everything up, Izzy words not mine.

We all piled into the back of Jace's pickup and drove through at least five miles of unpaved woods. Let me tell you, that aren't very pleasing on the backside. Finally they stopped at this magical new place that was an almost secret to them and few others.

You could tell why it was unknown to most people in the town; one was because the fact that it was past five miles over rocks. The place didn't even seem to be touched by humans at all. The grass that was around the back of the lake was probably well over my waist, like someone had ever cut it once at the beginning of the summer. Moss grew against the slick slopes of the small waterfall in the back, tucked away from a simple glance.

The only really human things were a small shack that had been constructed along the edge of the sand and into the trees a bit. The other was a flimsy looking rope swing that grasped by what seemed its last strings for dear life. I seriously hoped that they wouldn't expect for me to go on a death trap like that.

"Alec, did you bring the new rope like dad said so. He might ground you forever this time if you don't replace it and we have to make a trip to the E.R. for a broken leg or neck." Izzy said next to me, right into my fragile ear drum.

"Yes, I brought it Izzy. What do you think that big tarp looking thing is by your foot, a dead body?" He yelled back over Jace's music. The boy liked to blast his hard rock pretty loud.

"How that hell am I supposed to know if there is an extra thing added to Jace's car. This thing is almost always a heaven for the dirtiest pig in the world." She sneered at all of the random dirty things on the floor.

"Well, if you don't like how I keep my car, princess, then you can walk here next time. I seriously think that little toy car of yours will ever make it back here. Now go and lay out your blanket and tan already." He said while helping the both of us out of the back of the truck. I have to say that it is a little daunting about him touching me with so little clothes on.

Izzy set both of our blankets in the middle of the sunniest spot she could find, flattened herself against the blanket and push her head phones into her ear. "If you need anything just yell at Jace, Alec & Magnus, mom said that they have to obey us today. There is an extra iPod in the bag if you want it and sunblock since you are still pretty pale." That wasn't completely true, I had tanned a lot more than what I ever would have in all of my years that I have walked this earth. Instead of straight white, I was a hitting more than a glowing ivory.

Thankful, Izzy and I had the almost exact same taste in music. She had a little more modern and pop music to her while I was a bit more alternative. But we could listen to each other's music without ripping each other's heads off about how each other's music completely sucked trash. I push the extra headphones in and was greeted with the sweet sound of The Mortician's Daughter. (I told you guys that I was addicted to BVB).

My skin had become very used to being in the sun more than what it was in New York, so it only started to get that prickly feeling about an hour of tanning. That is normally my queue to go and jump in the water before my skin will start to peel. I now water magnifies sunlight, but I never got burned in the water strangely. Sad bit was the water was cold and Jace toss me head first into it without my consent.

It was like a million little icicles were like_ they let's just stab this girl a million times with the depth of a shot_. Well I'm pretty sure that icicles can't think or have anything to do with a lake in the middle of summer. I think you guys get the whole thing about the lake being cold. If you don't, then I don't know how else I can really explain it to you in simpler words. You might want to go and see your doctor about that.

I broke through the surface and Jace was right next to me, smiling his smirk little smile like a child that won a free piece of candy. His hair was plastered to his forehead and the tops of his cheek bones, the good seeming darker and richer than ever before. My hair probably looking like a rats nest after being thrown underwater. Well revenge is a nice two way street buddy. I reached my hands to the top of his golden halo and pushed down with all of my body weight. I submerged him a good three of four feet before I couldn't reach any more and pushed him up.

"Well well, red, it looks you are just as feisty as your hair color. I'm impressed that would ever fight back." He said taunting me.

"And why do you say that, Jace?" Two could play this game, buddy boy.

"It may not look like it, but this lake is over 150 feet deep. You wouldn't be ever be able to tell, would you? It only seems as if it would be what, 10 feet."

"Why are you telling me this? Trying to freak me out or something because you might just want to try something a little better than the average warning."

"I'm just trying to protecting you. Nothing is never as it seems as it is on the surface, keep that in mind about this place, especially the people. Something could seem shallow, but it is so deep that you could never see the bottom." His eyes held something dark and twisted, but you could never tell by his face, it kept its normal angelic face. And he swam away and barely talked to me for the rest of the day.

_End of the flashback_

He has barely talked to me over the rest of the summer. The only time he really had is when they come over for dinner or I stay the night at Izzy's and I bump into him going to the bathroom. Even then it is simple formalities like hellos or small talk insinuated by someone, normally Izzy or Max.

I had convinced mom to let me stay over at Izzy's house tonight so that I could go to school with them on the first day. That and Jace's cousin was coming in tonight and I wanted a first hand look at him.

So now we are sitting in the living room, waiting on him. Jace called and said they were five minutes out. This is definitely the longest five minutes of my life, ever. I wanted to know if he looked like Jace. I hope not because I don't think I could deal with two boys that were that good looking. Headlights shone through the entire window, he was finally here.

I was the last person to make in outside, mainly because Max almost pushed me onto the floor. The night air was still pretty warm, but there was still that cold little prick that made almost anyone go insane about at one point. I saw flashes off him at first, then the full thing. And holy cow, what a good looking boy.

He was as good looking as Jace, but he was still pretty up there. His black hair blended almost perfectly with the night sky. His eyes were a pleasant sliver and framed with nice thick lashes. He had a sort of bird likeness to him, with his airiness and high cheek bones. He was almost as tall as Jace with was pretty tall on my book. There was almost nothing that, appearance wise, you could hate.

Then you saw me "Well this must be the famous Clary that Jace talks about sometimes. I don't think Jace has told you much about me," he said as he took my hand and kissed it "My name is Jem Carstairs and I am enchanted to meet you, Clary." That was the big difference between those two boys. While Jace had a southern accent, Jem had a nice, thick British one. This was going to take some getting used to.

**So, again I'm sorry for the huge delay from last week and this big small. Next week will defiantly be much longer to make up for how much I'm slacking. Tell me what you guys thought about all of this crazy mess and the introduction of a new character. **

**Quick spoiler, but it not too bad of one, this will most likely have an ending that you will never see coming. Also this is going to get a bit darker through each chapter, so if you don't like dark themes, then just quit the story. Favorite and follow me on this site and one twitter newyorklove21. Just started up but hopfuly it wil turn out pretty good.**

**I love you my little minions.**


End file.
